


[ART] Bridging the Gap

by DachOsmin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] Bridging the Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).




End file.
